


Colegas de quarto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Os pais de Barbara insistem em se referir a Tabitha como suacolega de quarto.





	Colegas de quarto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731027) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Barbara revirou os olhos, e atirou a carta na direção geral do lixo, onde ela deveria tê-la colocado assim que percebeu de quem era.

“Qual o problema, Babs?” Tabitha perguntou, largando as contas que estava organizando na mesa para que tivesse uma mão livre para tocar a de Barbara.

“Meus pais, aparentemente agora que não estou atendendo as ligações deles, eles decidiram começar a me mandar cartas.” A essa altura, não conversavam fazia anos além de algumas palavras em aniversários ou no natal, mas até isso tinha parado quando Barbara terminou o noivado.

“O que eles estão fazendo dessa vez?”

“O de sempre, reclamando que eu terminei o noivado ‘com aquele bom homem’, que eles nunca gostaram antes por sinal, e perguntando por quanto tempo vou morar com a minha _colega de quarto_. Aparentemente eles ainda estão tendo problemas com o significado da palavra bissexual.”

“Ugh,” Tabitha disse, revirando os olhos, “quando vão parar com isso? Nós deveríamos ir a um dos bailes deles, dar um show na frente dos amigos deles.”

Barbara riu. “Não é uma má ideia, mas não sei se posso me impedir de cortar as gargantas deles se os vir de novo.”

“E você tem certeza de que isso é uma coisa ruim? Não é como se eles não merecessem.”

“A oferta é um amor, mas se nós fôssemos para a prisão, você não vai mais ser minha _colega de quarto_ ,” ela disse, puxando Tabitha para perto, “e nós não iríamos querer isso, não é verdade?”

Tabitha sorriu. “Você tem razão, que vingança podemos te conseguir sem sermos pegas?”

“Vamos pegar a câmera, aposto que conseguimos fazer até eles perceberem que você é mais do que só minha _colega de quarto_.”


End file.
